


burning up

by orphan_account



Series: row row row your boat [6]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blaze selalu tidur dan pura-pura sakit di UKS hanya supaya dia bisa bicara dengan Ice, Ketua PMR Sekolah Pulau Rintis yang manis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: flame

Blaze mengerang keras. Blaze segera mengelap dahinya yang basah dengan lengan jaketnya. Pendingin ruangan di UKS rupanya bocor dan airnya mengucur tepat di dahi mulus Blaze.

"Apalah gunanya beli AC tiga juta kalau bocor deras seperti ini." gerutu Blaze sambil turun dari kasur. Dia pindah ke kasur lain dan merebahkan badannya. Kurang ajar betul pendingin ruangan itu, bisa-bisanya mengganggu sesi mimpi indahnya. Sekarang, dia lupa tadi dia mimpi apa. Pokoknya indah, mimpi yang indah. Blaze sudah memposisikan dirinya dalam posisi tidur senyaman mungkin, namun decitan pintu kayu tua di seberangnya membuatnya terjaga. Blaze langsung bangkit duduk.

Kemudian mata Blaze menangkap sosok paling manis sedunia. Ketua PMR Sekolah Pulau Rintis yang manis. Mereka bertatapan lama, seolah-olah tatapannya terkunci oleh remaja di depannya rapat-rapat.

Ice membuka mulut, bertanya, “Bolos lagi?” 

"Nn. Beneran sakit." Blaze menunjuk kepalanya. Bohong, sih. Kadang-kadang dia mengaku sakit, kadang-kadang mengaku membolos. Dan Ice percaya saja tanpa banyak bertanya.

Alis Ice saling bertautan. Kakinya berjalan mendekati Blaze, lalu tangannya menempel di dahi Blaze untuk beberapa detik. Uh, oh, Blaze dalam hati berharap pipi dan ujung telinganya tidak mencolokkan warna merah padam karena sentuhan lembut Ice.

"Dahimu memang panas sih. Sebentar ya, kuambilkan aspirin." Ice balik badan dan membuka salah satu laci obat-obatan di meja.

“Ice, Ice.” panggil Blaze.

"Iyaa," balas Ice sambil mengambil sebutir pil aspirin.

“Ke sini deh.”

“Kamu yang butuh, kamu yang ke sini lah.” ucap Ice dengan nada bercanda.

“Kan aku lagi sakit,”

“Deritamu.”

Ice bergerak lagi ke dispenser, mengambil segelas penuh air putih. Kemudian kembali ke kasur Blaze sambil membawa dua benda tersebut. 

"Terima kasih," ujar Blaze setelah meneguk obatnya. “Ice, tidur sama aku dong.” ucap Blaze—spontan dan polos.

Kemudian hening dan wajah Blaze memerah lagi. _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT BUKAN GITU MAKSUDNYA_ —

“Bahasamu ambigu.” balas Ice dengan wajah datar.

NO SHIT SHERLOCK, batin Blaze menjerit.

Blaze cengengesan canggung. 

"Um, yah, jadi, kepalaku makin pusing, jadi, aku mau tidur.  _Bye_ , Ice." Blaze segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur dan menutup mata, membungkus kepalanya dengan bantal.

Andai Blaze lebih teliti, tidak langsung tidur, dia bisa saja melihat rona merah menghiasi wajah pucat Ice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca! :')  
> see you in the next 24 fanfics!


End file.
